Married!
by Words of Law
Summary: Sometimes what happens in Vegas doesn't really stay in Vegas. Kagome realizes that the hard way.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>I do not own Eyeshield 21 or Inuyasha<p>

* * *

><p>Opening her eyes this morning was like taking a punch to the face for Kagome. What was worse was she immediately knew she was not alone in the king sized bed, and also that she wasn't dressed for company. In fact she wasn't even dressed at all. The unknown figure shifted in its sleep and wrapped it's obviously male arm around Kagome's waist, dragging her closer to his warm body. Whatever happened last night clearly got out of hand. Craning her neck to glance around the room in search for her clothes Kagome realized two things. One was that this wasn't the suite she was sharing with her friends, and the second epiphany was that fucking asshole ripped her favorite blouse to shreds!<p>

Through that anger she found the courage to sneak out of the bed without waking the sleeping male. Picking up the remainder of her clothes she also picked up his football jersey, then spun around and headed to the bathroom. The whole time she was walking to the bathroom she was laughing silently to herself while thinking '_A shirt for a shirt!'_As soon as she closed the door she quickly began to dress in hopes of escaping the suite without attracting attention of the stupid blonde shirt-ripper in the other room.

It wasn't until Kagome pulled the jersey over her head and something got caught in its hem, did she realize she had on a ring. The ring wasn't much to look at, just a simple silver band with a humble little diamond resting at the top. She wouldn't have even given it a second thought if it wasn't for the hand and finger it was on. All of the sudden the room seemed to spin and her legs felt like wet noodles. '_What happened last night!"_Sliding down the bathroom door, Kagome tried to rapidly swirling thoughts. Multiple possibilities came to mind on how to deal with this situation, but they all ended with her talking to the male in the other room… Not going to happen!

Looking around the room hoping for an answer, her eyes suddenly stopped on a poster of the Vegas strip. Suddenly the quote 'what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas' came to mind. With that epiphany Kagome stood up and walked over to the mirror. Minutes later she could be seen walking out of the suite with just a purse and no jewelry on.

* * *

><p>Sorry it has taken me so long to get back to writing. Please review! :)<p>

-Love,

Words of Law (Bri)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>I do not own Eyeshield 21 or Inuyasha.<p>

* * *

><p>Hiruma's eyes snapped open at the sound of someone quietly closing the suite's door. Quickly he sat up and pulled out one of his trustee guns out of nowhere. Taking a moment to listen for footsteps, he realized someone hadn't walked in; instead someone had snuck out while he was sleeping. Taking inventory of his room to see if the sneaky fucker took anything, he was shocked that they left something. That something being a torn blue blouse that looked like it had been nice once upon a time. Looking at the opposite side of the bed Hiruma saw a tangle of blankets that were hastily thrown out of the way. '<em>Wonder what the other guests reactions are when they see the bitch streaking… YA-HA!'<em> He sat there for a minute trying to picture the look on the girl's face in his head, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't conjure a clear picture of the girl in his mind.

Irritably he changed the path his thoughts were on and went over the day's schedule. Due to the team's insistence Hiruma decided to give them a free day in Las Vegas to celebrate the completion of the Death March without any drop outs. Not that he would have accepted the mere thought of dropouts in the first place. Today was the day they were flying back so there was no time to sit around.

Rolling out of bed he grabbed his boxers and went in search of for any clothes that needed to be packed. After a while the only thing missing was his football jersey. Rounding the corner he saw that the bathroom light was on. Grumbling about stupid fuckin' girls and their inability to turn off lights, he made his way over to the bathroom. When he stepped closer he realized that written on the mirror was a message that read:

'_What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas. Don't bother trying to find me! –From your 'ex' wife_

_P.S- I took your jersey, you shirt ripping jerk!'_

Dropping his gaze to the sink, his eyes zeroed in on a ring that looked vaguely familiar. In that second the flood gates to his memory opened making him recall all of last night's events. Hiruma was left standing there for what felt like hours to him trying to process it. The only thing he could say was "SON OF A BITCH!"

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for the reviews! Please review some more!<p>

-Love

Words of Law (Bri)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>I do not own anything.<p>

* * *

><p>Hiruma-17<p>

Kagome-17

* * *

><p>'Thoughts'<p>

Note: This whole chapter will be how Hiruma and Kagome met. This will all be set in the past. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi took Kagome on a road trip through America on their summer break. If you have ever watched Eyeshield 21 you'd know that the team does the Death March, which is a training method, through America and ends up in Las Vegas.

* * *

><p>2 days ago<p>

_"Eri, I don't see how this could possibly help me with my 'man problems'! Why do we have to take a road trip through America to solve this problem anyway it's pointless!"They have been sitting in this cramped rented car for hours! _

"_I read this article in this great magazine it had helpful tips on how to get over bad breakups. You should have seen how many ideas there were! Most of them were about getting revenge, which wouldn't work since your cheating ex-boyfriend disappeared without a trace. Then I saw one about going on an adventure with your close friends. That's when I thought 'Kagome was always sick in middle school, she would love to finally get to go out and have some fun! What better place to go in our last days on our vacation than in Vegas! I mean think of all the lights and-."_

_Kagome quickly blocked out Eri and her rambling, and quickly turned to look out the window so she wouldn't have to see the captivated looks on Yuka and Ayumi's face as they listened to Eri. Staring out the window Kagome tried to find something interesting in the sparse landscape. Ten minutes past before she noticed something in the distance slowly was getting bigger as the car rushed towards it. Getting closer she realized it was a group of teenagers pushing a truck down the road._

_Immediately Kagome assumed their truck broke down, and she quickly instructed Eri to pull over near the struggling group, much to the dismay of her friends. Suddenly very happy English class was one of the classes she was always good at she spoke in smoothly in English. "Do you need help? We have a cell phone with signal if you need to borrow it to call a tow truck."_

_The group that had been looking at the girls with looks of curiosity and a hint of suspicion relaxed when they realized that Kagome and her friends weren't a threat. The group gave each other a look before quickly huddling together and beginning to whisper. Kagome who had great hearing due to her adventures in the Feudal Era could hear bits and pieces of the conversation they were holding in Japanese._

"_Can't… seen…slacking…Hiruma…angry…shooting…nicely…ask…leave."_

_Turning around the group quickly plastered on fake smiles in hope of covering their quickly growing anxiety at the thought of being caught slacking. "Umm… We have to go bye!"Turning around the group scurried over to the truck and began to push it down the long road again._

_Kagome looked at her friends hoping that they understood any of what just happened; sadly they were just as confused. "Well…Bye then!"Looking at the weird group one last time she rolled up the window, and watched as the group grew smaller over the growing distance._

* * *

><p><em>Hours Later<em>

_The Death March was finally done! Everyone was now stumbling over their feet to get to their suites, excited to have comfortable beds and the chance to sleep in. Mamori made sure that they had the day off to recuperate, which didn't sit well with Hiruma even though he relented. Crawling into their beds they couldn't wait for the chance to explore Las Vegas the next day._

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day<em>

'So much for fucking sleeping in and resting,' _Hiruma's face twisted into a silent snarl. _'They probably scattered like a bunch of cockroaches at the first sign of light on the horizon.'_ There he sat at the small kitchenette in his suite with various notes scattered on the counter that he found plastered on the on everyone's suite doors that morning explaining where they went. The girls went shopping for merchandise and souvenirs, while the guys went sightseeing in multiple places around Vegas, and none of them were back yet._

_Hiruma angrily snapped his gum while glaring at the notes. Getting up and walking out of the small kitchenette Hiruma looked at the clock and read ten o'clock p.m. Quickly grabbing his jacket, he walked out of the suite but not before grabbing his fake ID. He really needed a drink or two._

* * *

><p><em>For the hundredth time that night Kagome wished she had the ability to disappear. Sitting at the bar Kagome watched her friends who were as drunk as skunks flirt outrageously with equally drunk men. <em>'So much for this adventure being about me'_ she thought dryly. They practically pushed her out of the way as soon as they caught sight of a man. Sullenly Kagome downed the rest of her soda. Looking at the time she blanched, it wasn't nearly as late as she thought it was! Deciding she needed a buzz if she was going to survive tonight, she called the bartender over and pulled out her fake ID._

_An hour had gone by and Kagome was feeling more than the buzz she originally planned for. Happily she looked around the bar, her friends were long gone with a group of guys who were in the mood to go dancing. Her eyes lingered on a man sitting four seats down from her. If she didn't have the sense to recognize his aura as a human's, she would have thought him to be a youkai He certainly had the looks to be one. The peculiar man had gravity defying blond locks, pointed ears with multiple piercings, and a fierce attitude if the way he was rapidly knocking back shots was anything to go by. His hand was reaching out for the filled shot glass when he tensed up and swung his gaze towards her._

"_Hi." Any other time she would have been beating herself up for being so lame, but right all she could think about was how pretty his eyes were as they narrowed at her._

"_What the fuck are you lookin' at, fuckin' Wifey?"The male slurred out in a suggestive voice. His face stretched into a predatory leer._

_Hearing this comment Kagome grinned. Fuckin' Wifey… It had a certain ring to it._

* * *

><p>I decided to be nice and make this chapter a bit longer. I hope you like it! I've also been looking at this story and I've been wondering if I should raise the ratings due to all the cussing and alcohol…any thoughts?<p>

Thanks for reading please review!

Love,

Words of Law (Bri)


	4. Chapter 4

Married!

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>I do not own anything related to Inuyasha or Eyeshield 21<p>

* * *

><p>Present<p>

Hiruma had looked at every establishment he supposedly visited with his 'Wifey' for a clue on where to find her. It seemed that he could remember everything about that night except for the most important detail, the girl.

The bartender said she introduced herself as Kagome. When the bartender realized that wasn't the name on the fake ID he threatened to kick her out. Apparently Hiruma and the girl walked out arms looped with plans to go to the casino across the street.

Talking to the security guard that worked in the casino he found out that the night before he and 'Kagome' won a thousand dollars. Immediately after he did, Hiruma announced he was going to buy his 'fucking wifey' something nice. Evidently on their way out his wifey knocked over a brochure stand near the entrance spilling brochures and advertisements everywhere. At this point of the story the security guard was close to tears from laughing. Kagome had tried to clean the mess without falling on her ass. The whole time Hiruma was leaning on the wall making obnoxious cat calls and vulgar remarks that would make his wifey giggle and stumble around in the mess of glossy papers. After twenty minutes they staggered away from the mess but not before grabbing an advertisement for a twenty-four hour pawnshop on the other side of town.

When Hiruma called the pawnshop a hysterical man answered. It took several minutes to quite the sobbing man before he forked over the details of last night. It seemed as if Hiruma and his lady love were the cause of the man's grief. Apparently when they were in the shop Kagome saw a ring and Hiruma saw a pretty new gun. Meeting up at the cash register they immediately realized they couldn't afford both. In an instant they both started throwing fits. By the time they calmed down the poor shop was in ruins. In a mad attempt to restore peace the owner sold them both items with a discount.

Overjoyed by the delightful turn of events Hiruma had snatched the ring from Kagome's hand and knelt on one knee and declared that by the end of the night she would be his whether she liked it or not. Seeing a perfect opening to get them out of what was left of his precious shop, the shop keeper gave directions to the nearest chapel and personally escorted them to the door. This was a feat in its own considering the girl was practically climbing on Hiruma while spouting tears of drunken joy. After countless attempts helping them both to the door they finally left and had stumbled their way to the chapel.

When Hiruma arrived at the chapel that morning he had only an hour before he had to be on a plane with his team. When he reached the door to the entrance to the chapel he had seen a baby blue sign that had dozens of baby cupids that looked like Elvis dancing merrily around the word 'closed'. Snarling a string of foul curses he had turned away from the door and made his way toward the idling taxi waiting for him. Halfway across the parking lot though he stopped and did a double take, lying on the ground was an ID. From the brief and fuzzy flashbacks he had he knew instantly that those brilliant blue eyes that were staring at him from the grainy picture on the ID belonged to his fuckin' Wifey. Smiling widely Hiruma had pocketed the ID for safe keeping.

_"Won't be long until I find you Bitch! YA-HA!_

* * *

><p>Now he sat on a plane on his way back to Japan, still without a clue where his stupid fuckin' Wifey was. Leaning back in his seat he decided sleep would help gather his thoughts. Not even a minute later the plane hit some turbulence and jostled him awake.<p>

"U-Um, Hiruma-san? I think you dropped something…"

Opening one eye he leveled a fierce glare at the fuckin' Shorty. Already the poor boy was shaking and sweating bullets.

"Does it look like I really give a fuck right now?"

With that said Hiruma twisted around in his seat so his back was facing Sena and shut his eyes.

With a sigh of relief that the conversation did not lead to guns Sena sat back in his seat and tried to calm his racing heart.

"Hey Sena what do you have there?"

Looking up Sena realized that not one but all three of the Ha Ha brothers were staring intently at the ID in his hand.

"Just something Hiruma-san dropped."

At that statement curiosity got the best of them and they leaned in further to get a closer look.

"That's that girl!"

"Yeah we saw her two days ago when she asked if we needed any help!"

"Why would Hiruma have her ID?"

"Beats the heck out of me."

"What's with all of this noise?"

Looking up from the ID they saw form of Mamori leaning over them. Leaning closer to get a better look at the ID she immediately recognized the girl in the photo.

"Kagome? Sena, how did you get this?"

"It fell out of Hiruma's pocket… Do you know this girl?"

"Of course I do! I always stop by the Higurashi shrine to talk to her on my way to school."

"YA-HA!"

Slowly the group turned to where they heard Hiruma cackling.

"Hey fuckin' Manager, where the fuck is this shrine?"

"As if I would really give you that kind of information like that to you, what kind of friend would I be if I did that?"

"As if it really matters now! Now I know exactly where my fuckin' Wifey is! YA-HA!"

"WIFEY?"

* * *

><p>Sorry it has taken me so long to get back to writing this story. Please review!<p>

-Love,

Words of Law (Bri)


End file.
